


Past meets Present

by HopeSky



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSky/pseuds/HopeSky
Summary: He loves him.So much.Love?But he yells at him. He rolls his eyes. He scolds him for every single mistake.But why does he feel that way when his past came rushing back to him?





	Past meets Present

The field is where they used to hang out. After long practices, live and gigs, the satisfying view of the night sky completes their day. But now, Asahi started to dear that he’ll be going to this place alone.

 

Ever since they met the girl from the city, Kazuma can’t stop thinking about her. Her hair, her amber eyes, her delicate stature, even her oriental-themed clothing caught him. Soon, everything revolved around her. Sometimes, Asahi would notice Kazuma starting to scribble her face on a piece of paper, or would sing the song he composed (which he technically considered as ‘as a song for her’).

 

Overtime, the time they spent together grew thinner and thinner. Asahi would be alone on the field, watching the stars without his former companion. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder; what if they hadn’t met her in the first place?

 

For some reason, he felt jealous.

 

And Kazuma just rubbed salt on his wound. He keeps on berating him if he gets a note off, loses tempo, or babbled lyrics. Well, Asahi performs very well, but a small mistake was enough to get Kazuma in his rampage form. And as for Asahi, he kept all these things silently in his heart.

 

_ After all, Kazuma was just keeping up with them. _

 

Asahi walked back from the spot where he gazed upon the twinkling stars. It’s getting late, and they have a practice tomorrow morning, and surely, he wouldn’t want to be late. Unless he will face Kazuma with endless rants. As he walked back to the city, he decided to stop by a convenience store.

 

“Perhaps some yakiniku could help me.” Asahi whispered to himself. He then entered the convenience store, and walked to the fridge containing his favorite food. It reminded him of his previous bandmate; Haruto. He reminisced the memory of the two of them eating the said food, and would laugh at each other after burping.

 

“This!” Asahi grabbed the pack, only to be interfered with another hand. It felt different— no, it felt very familiar. He slowly turned his head sidewards to see  the owner of the hand he touched. His eyes widened as his mind went inside out of his memory.

 

“Asahi…” The person called, and no doubt, it's him. He still retained his curled black hair, and now, he has grown up to be lean and muscular for a bit. “It’s… been a very long time, hasn’t it?”

 

“Haruto…” Asahi couldn’t believe it. Everything came rushing back to him. They were classmates, they formed the band in middle school, and sadly, he left while they were making  _ Bee Trap. _ Back then, they were four happy students playing, singing whatever is in their hearts. Asahi had almost no problems; no gigs, no fans, no…

 

Kazuma?

 

He brushed the idea off and focused onto meeting Haruto again. “You’ve grown so tall! Well, you were the tallest of us four before, but you’re like…” Asahi babbled on, making Haruto laugh a little.

 

“I get it. You’ve grown yourself as well? Still on morning jogs, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Since you told me to do them, it’s been part of my routine.”

 

Asahi smiled. It felt good seeing a friend of his who was gone for a very long time. It felt as if they were back at middle school; only leaner and taller. Upon remembering the band, he knew that questioning it would be difficult. So, he prayed to all the gods he knew that Haruto wouldn’t ask about—

 

“So… how’s the band going?”

 

_ ‘Wow, the answer to my prayers came really quick. _ ’ Asahi thought. He heaved a sigh, and turned to him. Nothing is better than telling him, right? “It’s… going well. We already have many songs as well… and we participate in gigs with other bands. It’s actually fun…”

 

Despite it, Haruto didn’t feel bad at all. “Is that so? I’m glad. You have a new guitarist, right? What’s his name? Nana-what?”

 

“Nanase Kazuma.”

 

“Yeah. He plays the guitar like a pro!” Haruto commented as they headed to the cashier to pay for the yakiniku. “I’ve heard some songs. I’m really happy you guys keep going. I’m glad I was a part.” 

 

Suddenly, an idea hit Asahi.

 

“D-D-Do you wanna go tomorrow? We have a practice, and I guess it’s going to be great if you can see us now! Or go to our gig later that night!” Asahi said as they walked out of the store. “You should come!”

 

“No need for invitations.” Haruto chuckled as he raised out a ticket. “No way I’m missing my bandmates.”

 

“Thanks!” Asahi said and before he knew it, was hugging him. “See you tomorrow…”

 

“Hahahahaha” Haruto chuckled again. “You’re still clingy as heck to me.”

 

Asahi felt his face heat up. “I-I’m not!”

 

“Alright. See you at the studio.” Haruto waved goodbye. “Good luck!”

 

******

 

“I always get nervous and all…” Kazuma said to the girl—boy, rather, in front of him. “I couldn’t say my words properly when I’m with him. I feel like a melting cheese.” He sighed again. “That’s why I shift from flustered to angry so fast.”

 

“Hmmm…” The boy said. He patted his tied up hair (which was long for a boy), and sighed as well. “Then you’ll have no choice but to tell him how you really feel. You are embarrassed, right? Then it will just mean that you aren’t serious about him.”

 

“But you know, it’s scary to confess like that…”

 

“Like what you were supposed to do with me?”

 

“No!” Kazuma growled. “Well, you are a boy, and I nearly passed out when I knew. Crossdressers, really?”

 

“Alright, enough of it.” Yukiho said and took a serious face. “Be direct to him. Don’t be angry or be ill-tempered when he commits a mistake. It will just make him feel scared when he’s around you. It will decrease your chance of getting him.”

 

“But—“

 

“Moreover.” Yukiho said pointedly. “He might be caught by someone else; someone who knows him more than you. You wouldn’t want that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Kazuma’s eyes became inflamed with anger. “Like hell I’ll do!”

 

“Then you tell him.” Yukiho stood up. “See you at the live tomorrow night. Good luck.”

 

Kazuma knew what to do. Asahi holding other hands other than his is Kazuma’s worst nightmare. Every night, he would think if Asahi has another person in mind. Using this as encouragement, Kazuma was boosted into getting Asahi.  _ ‘He’ll definitely be mine.’ _

 

***

 

Kazuma woke up extra early to head to the studio. He wanted to prove himself to be a man worthy of Asahi’s affections. Everyone was there (much to his dismay), waiting for Asahi to come. 30 minutes past the agreed time, Asahi isn’t still here. He planned to lecture the vocalist when he enters the room, but remembering Yukiho’s words,

 

_ ‘It will just make him feel scared when he’s around you.’ _

 

Kazuma calmed down. ‘ _ Maybe he was stuck in traffic, that’s all.’ _ Kazuma sat on the chair to fumble with his phone. The last message he sent Asahi was weeks ago; about him not being able to attend the practice because of his meeting with Yukiho.

 

Suddenly, the door swung open.

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Asahi bowed, and entered. But the door didn’t close yet. Soon, another figure, who held Asahi’s hand entered as well. “Sorry  _ we’re _ late.” The other boy said.

 

“Ha… Ha… Ha—“ Misato was literally about to run out of breath. Yoshimune’s eyes widened upon seeing the boy. And Kazuma? He was surprised; who wouldn’t? But the thing is, Asahi and the boy were holding hands. He despised even the mere thought of it.

 

“Long time no see,  _ bandmates. _ ”

 

“Haruto!”

 

Yoshimune and Misato ran up to him and locked Haruto and Asahi is a hug. Meanwhile, Kazuma just stared from a distance. He felt something very weird. Ideally, he didn’t care when Misato and Yoshimune gets their little reunion, but when Asahi still didn’t let go of Haruto’s hand…

 

Kazuma became envious. Very envious.

 

“Ah, here’s our friend guitarist here.” Asahi pulled Haruto in front of Kazuma. “Kazuma, meet Haruto, our former bandmate. Haruto, here’s Kazuma.” Kazuma, not wanting to look mean, raised his hands to shake it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kazuma-san.” Haurto smiled. “I hope everything’s going smoothly. Little Asahi here usually overworks himself writing lyrics and would usually fall asleep during practice.” Asahi smacked Haruto in the arm.

 

“T-T-That was before!” Asahi snarled at him. “So, Kazuma. Let’s get starting, should we?”

 

Kazuma hesitated. He feels like he suddenly lost the energy to play; after only 3 minutes. “I think we should…” He said as he went to his guitar. As he was tuning it up, he sighed again. Of course…

 

_ Friend. _

 

It wouldn’t be more than that. After all he  _ was _ mean to him, cold-hearted and inconsiderate. Haruto knows Asahi better than he does. He’s good-looking, tall and from what he heard, and extremely amazing guitar player. A million questions camre rushing, but only one persisted.

 

_ Does Asahi like him? _

 

****

 

“I guess a short break will do.”

 

Kazuma said and excused himself to the restroom. He washed his face. His worst nightmare is becoming real. Asahi is with someone else. Moreover, someone who’s been with him for years, compared to Kazuma, who’d only known him for a shorter period compared to Haruto. Obviously, he had little chance.

 

But then, the word surrender isn’t in his dictionary.

 

As he went back, he was surprised to hear a particular tune. He peeked in the room, and saw them playing. Without him. They were playing a song from _ Bee Trap _ . Kazuma heard Asahi sing it, so he’d figure out as much. Kazuma felt his chest tighten. 

 

After their song ended, Asahi and Haruto went to the counter, where a pack of Yakiniku was waiting. Kazuma knew eavesdropping is bad, but this is for the worst-case scenario. At least, he would be ready to accept whatever Asahi will say about him. 

 

“So,” Haruto started. “How’d you write the songs? Same as before?”

 

Asahi chuckled. “Books and movies, yes.” He stuck a piece of meat in his mouth. “Wamph sham?” (Want some?)

 

“Well, one thing’s for sure. You still are in love with yakiniku.” Haruto said and took a piece. “Still tastes the same.”

 

“So…” Asahi started. Kazuma peered a little closer to near what they were talking about. “What are you doing now? I mean, after you left, what are you doing? Like uhm… job or something?”

 

“I’m focusing on my college.” Haruto said. “I’ve long since given up my music career.”

 

“Don’t you wanna re-try it?”

 

Kazuma was taken aback. Asahi is inviting Haruto back to Fairy April. It means he’s the guitarist. And for Kazuma… it meant that he, by no means, if not playing a minor role, would no longer be needed.

 

“Nope. Though, I will still support you.” Haruto chuckled. “Plus, you got one heck of a guitarist here. How’s he doing?”

 

“Ah, Kazuma…” Asahi sighed. “I don’t know… he usually don’t really say a lot. An introvert, to be exact. He would decline invitations, would just head home after practice… it’s like he’s just here to do his job… but not here for us.”

 

Kazuma felt his chest tighten. He had no right to object; all Asahi the things said is true. It’s painful; every word is a knife stabbing him. It felt horrible.

 

“He would also scold me for doing little mistakes.” Asahi smiled a bit. “I guess it can’t be helped. I mean, I made something wrong, so it’s natural. Occasionally, he would just roll his eyes whenever we go cheering or something… I don’t know what’s up, but I guess he will do.”

 

Kazuma couldn’t take it anymore. All he’d been hearing is negativity.  _ ‘So… that was his real feelings for me…’ _ Kazuma thought. He sprinted out from the room to the outside. Tears are almost evident as he was running from the studio.

 

_ He hates me. _

 

_ I’m a monster. _

 

_ I don’t care about the band, I care about my job. _

 

_ I’m just a placeholder. _

 

All these things started to fill his mind as he was running towards a place where he thought he could be alone.

 

****

 

“Kazuma!”

 

“Kazumacchi! Where are you?”

 

“Nanase-san?”

 

Asahi, Yoshimune and Misato shouted from the studio. No reply came. Asahi began to panic. He searched every corner, every room, everywhere, but to no avail. He paced around the room, thinking of where he could’ve gone to. Asahi prayed once more that he’ll be safe.

 

Haruto had excused himself earlier, and the three of the band are left dumbfounded. 

 

***

 

It was a cold night. The slow breeze of the wind blew against Kazuma’s hair. His eyes were still wet with tears, with his cheeks stained of them. He looked over to the sky. The stars were shining pretty. He remembered the nights they spent together, sitting on this field, watching as the stars twinkle from afar.

 

He quitted, however, since meeting Yukiho. He thought he was the perfect match, but unfortunately, he’s a boy, and his feelings dispersed and sees Yukiho as a close friend and helpful advisor.

 

That doesn’t make any sense; he quitted Yukiho since he’s a boy, and yet likes Asahi who is a boy as well… maybe fate is a really complicated thing to deal with. Even love can make people so senseless…

 

He reminisced the moments they spent together, the good old days, the silent nights they spend in each other’s company. Those were the nights Kazuma enjoyed. A tear fell off his eyes again. 

 

_ Of course, it will never happen again. _

 

_ Stop dreaming. _

 

_ He’s not in love with you. _

 

_ He wouldn’t like someone who doesn’t care about him. _

 

_ Someone who yells at him. _

 

_ Someone who berates him for the smallest possible mistake. _

 

“I’d figure you’d be here.” A voice called out. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Kazuma turned around. He expected to see Asahi. But he looks very pathetic. He doesn’t want to turn. His eyes are watery. His cheeks are tear-stained. He looks like a child finding his lost toy. What would Asahi say?

 

“Good place you got there.”

 

That is, if it was Asahi.

 

“Haruto?” Kazuma said as he eyed the person who was now standing beside him. He has his hands in his pockets, and looked up to the stars. “How did you find this place?”

 

“Asahi told me the two of you love to go here.” Haruto said as he eyed Kazuma. “The three are looking for you. What’s the matter?”

 

“It’s none of your business.”

 

“It is if Asahi’s in there.” He said in an ‘it’s obvious’ tone. “You obviously have feelings for him.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“They why did you run away here?”

 

“I need fresh air.”

 

“Most specifically, after eavesdropping on us.” Haruto said. Kazuma’s eyes widened and was taken aback. “Bullseye.”

 

“What do you want?” Kazuma snarled.

 

“Go back. They’re taking efforts looking for you.” Haruto tapped his foot. “You guys have a gig tonight, right? They need you.”

 

“Then why don’t you go?” Kazuma retorted. “After all, you’re  _ the _ original. I’m a mere placeholder.” Kazuma rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a damn about them anymore. I’m quitting.”

 

“So it means you don’t love Asahi at all.” Haruto’s word struck Kazuma. “It was just feeble infatuation.”

 

“Yes, it is. I didn’t have any feelings for him in the first place.”

 

“Then why the tears?”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“What if I tell you he has feelings for you?”

 

“I scold him everytime. He doesn’t.”

 

“Then I’ll steal him from you, if that’s alright.” Haruto smirked, earning a glare from the green-haired person. “I’m waiting for a chance to say that so we’re not bumping on the same track.”

 

“What?”

 

“Since you have no feelings for him, I want inform you that I’ll be courting Asahi and make him mine by tomorrow.” Haruto’s smirked deepened, as well as Kazuma’s glare. If looks can kill, Haruto is obviously dead by now. “After all, no one beats  _ the  _ original.”

 

“You!” Kazuma grabbed Haruto by the collar. “Stop.”

 

“Why? If you don’t have feelings for him, then nothing’s supposed to be wrong, right?” Haruto said as he released himself from the grip. “Since you said it yourself, I figured out it’s alright to express my feelings for him.”

 

“As’d if I’ll let you.” Haruto quivered. He can sense the aura Kazuma was reeking off; and it looks like he would be cut down to pieces. Perhaps he went too far… Kazuma glared at him. “One time you say a word to him… I’ll make sure your eyes will never see daylight.”

 

“Sorry.” Haruto pulled out his phone from behind and showed him a text message. It was Asahi’s contact. “I just told him.”

 

“You really don’t learn by words, don’t you?” Kazuma cracked his fists. “Perhaps you’ll learn by force.” The serious aura was disrupted when Haruto broke his stance and ran into the woods back to the city.

 

“Catch me if you can!” Haruto shouted, prompting Kazuma to go after him. “Oh come on, you’re so slow! Asahi doesn’t like slow people!”

 

Kazuma’s eyes narrowed and he ran as fast as the wind. He heard Haruto’s voice again, very much afar from him. It echoed throughout the woods. “Careful! You may trip on some wood! Asahi wouldn’t be so impressed on clumsy people!”

 

Kazuma made sure that no woods or sticks or rocks are interrupting him. “Why don’t you face me?! You’re a coward! You’re weak!” Kazuma shouted back, but the only thing he heard back was a laugh.

 

“You’re the coward since you can’t say your feelings!” Haruto taunted more. Only a few more meters, they will be out of the woods. He wondered, however, how is Haruto saying things? He should be out by now. “And you’re the weak one since you can’t catch up!”

 

“ _ Onore…” _ Kazuma swore. He sprinted faster and faster until he can see the city lights. “I swear, I’m skinning you alive if I get to lay my hands on you.”

 

“Really? Then get me! I advise you to go faster, or I’ll reach Asahi first!”

 

Kazuma reached his limit and ran fast as hell. He ran across the road (which was luckily in green for pedestrians), and was about to bump to the ice cream parlor. “Ahhhh!” He screamed, but instead of hard glass, he was knocked with a person; the only person he didn't wanna see.

 

“Kazuma…” Asahi said. Tears welled up in his eyes. “We were looking for you! Where were you?!”

 

“I...uh…”

 

“Don’t just leave like that! You make me worried like hell!” Asahi hugged Kazuma. “Don’t ever leave us… don’t leave me… We need you… I need you…” Kazuma can’t help but melt in Asahi’s embrace. He hugged him back and buried his face in his hair, savoring its sweet scent.

 

“I don’t want to. But… I think…” Kazuma said as tears fell off his face. “I think Haruto will be a better man for the band. After all he’s the original member. He’s the one you know better. Meanwhile, I’m just… a placeholder… I yell at you, I berate you, I lecture you… I’m not a proper man. What you said is true; I care about the job, not the band.”

 

“Kazuma—“

 

“But Asahi… I just want you to know… I’m grateful to have met you. You taught me what it feels like to be smiled on, to depend on… all those things. Thank you. Thank you for teaching me.” Kazuma deepened his smile and tightened his embrace. “I love you, Asahi.”

 

Without thinking, Kazuma raised Asahiks face and dove in. A tear fell off again. Afterwards, he had something he didn’t expect from Asahi; a slap. Did he hate it? Was it his first kiss? His head was spinning like a top.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Asahi started. “Say that you aren’t a proper man.”

 

“But—“

 

“You yell at me, you lecture me, you berate me, that’s true.” Asahi almost shouted. “But it was for my sake as well! If you hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t be the me I am now! Every single word that came out of your mouth is a building block of my personality! So don’t go saying that especially when I’m in love with you!”

 

Asahi’s eyes widened. He covered his lips. Kazuma felt silent as well. It continued for a few minutes, until Kazuma broke the ice.

 

“Uhm… guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you too.” And once again, the two locked themselves in a blissful kiss; it was a passionate one. The two savored it, until a voice broke the monet again.

 

“Get a room, you two.” Haruto rolled his eyes. 

 

“You…” Kazuma glared. Haruto winked and whispered.

 

“Only a few pulls is needed for you to accept your feelings. Glad to help.”

 

Kazuma thought for a second. It was the best night of his life.

 

“We’re kinda… late for the gig, you know?”

 

Or maybe not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is actually a work of a friend (he can’t post it since he still doesn’t have an account, and asked me a favor to post it, since he wants reviews, but will be transferred the moment he gets one), and according to him, he likes the ship, since the chemistry of Asahi’s cheerfulness and Kazuma’s seriousness blend together. 
> 
> If he gets sometime, he will make a Yamato x Sosuke fic XD
> 
> (Sorry if I can’t update my other fics T-T school kills me.)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or something... after all, it will help him improve XD
> 
> Again, on his behalf, thanks for reading!


End file.
